


Coyote Humphrey

by pretthvvs



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous Relationships, Animal Instincts, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Canadian Customs, Deep love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Racism, Pining, Teasing, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, chasing tail - Freeform, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: In order to woo someone out of your league (literally), you first drop by the pond for a little chat, eh?
Relationships: Humphrey/Kate (Alpha and Omega 2010)
Kudos: 5





	Coyote Humphrey

Okay. It’s yet another day.

Do it again! Leave behind your buds. Tail neatly tucked, shoulders hunching, head lowered… taking the chance no matter how bold in question it was. _Check_.

Humphrey was always pushing despite being meant to be pushed down, and though he never ever disobeyed the rules, he could not hope but he dreamed. That’s right, dreamed. The thought of choosing Kate as his love….

After coaxing enough to sate her mother’s temperament while passing through (really, his jokes _do_ came in handy), he sets eyes on the higher ranking wolf drinking from a pond—no doubt hers doing a double take and roll, at his visit. That probably meant something romantic. Her eyes were so pine-cone colored and so very cute!

Still not as pretty as her sister's. Sorry for that.

“Humphrey.” She sighed. Quiz her this: “What are you up to now?”

“Hmmm…Taking a break.” A almost flirty grin shaped in her direction then. “My throat is scratchy. Need some water, stat.” He makes bad attempts at clearing it. “-Help me out a little, Kate, you’re the only here!”

Emotionless, she holds her coldness and blinks in disbelief.

“I bet you planned the exact time I’d be here.”

“You have no evidence.”

“Fellas have said you’ve been staring at the sun for 5 hours straight to measure the time.”

“Lies from my daily stalkers.”

“Humphrey, that was from _Shakey_.”

“Purely coincidental, Kate. You know how much attention he wants from girls, and,” he gives her a dirty look, “apparently _alphas_ aren’t out of the question. Ooh, that rebel dog!”

“Ughh…” Kate pauses again. “I would ask, ‘shouldn’t you be caring for the pups?’ but of course you would wind up here sooner or later, eh?”

Humphrey wagged his tail happily. _Clever girl. She knows me so well!_ Though, Kate is inclined to tease him to the point of offense.

“Hey. If Shakey has enough balls to approach Reba and Janice on the daily, when are you gonna face me head on instead of stumbling around for my attention like I’m somehow going to see you, you white coyote?” The golden wolf looks smugly for an answer.

Humphrey has more then enough material to punch back. Who cares Shakey grew up instantly into a lady killer? Salty had smarts for years and would continue to use it; it was sadly not enough to get girls of their toe pads, but he had enough to thank for. And Mooch? Hoho, was just Mooch, and _that_ was enough to make up for everything.

Humphrey wasn't jealous. He was more-so friends with the two female omegas, anyway. Probably.

"Well, I'm not suppose to have balls anyway, am I, eh?" - _That_ did it. Kate huh'ed at the self decrepitating remark, which Humphrey grinned at. Got the tongue of the o perfect wolf, satisfying to catch her off guard! Enough to make him burst out into barking laughs.

“What, you already forgot? Kate, _Katie pie_ ," he emphizises. Oh yes, _it's his turn_ and he's going to show it, "I’m a _omega_.” Maybe some stupid head wouldn’t get it, or the irony, but he says this with pride, topping it off with a puffed up chest as he slinked his bode and explained his part. “Everyone always bullyin’ me about just to let off their uh, power-play—“ Kate crinkles her nose there, that has got to be one of his dirty jokes— “and steam. Come on, admit it! Even you do it: Show off. I can’t even think of getting double double part of caribou, can I?”

He drops dramatically to the ground after the knowing looks. Of course, his comedy side tells him to even say his misfortune is something to laugh at.

“That’s just how it is. It’s just- just life. Nothing more.” With enough dramatic gestures, he puts a paw to his forehead.

Kate is not so easy to bark a laugh and crack a smile. To further contrast, his head was always slightly tilted towards the ground, but the she doesn’t allow such things. And now being made a fool of herself by an omega!

She can't help the slight stings of her pride, so in turn she becomes a little more tense. No nonsense. A snooty reply follows:

“Uh huh. Oh yeah... That _again_ reminds me of your place as a babysitter. You louts taking turns?” _No more funny business, nice guy._

"Yeah, I like to think so. Mooch almost crushed a pup but mmm...it was prevented. Celebrate a lil'. Again: got some work off my back." Toothy grins. Kate however, frowns deeper. "Can it, Humphrey! The food is starting to get low, and there's not much pups at all. I mean. How hard could it be for you rascals. ...I got stuff to do after this, Humphrey. A sister to tease. So, basically--"

"I want you to shoo if you don't have anything _important_ to tell me." An arch of an eyebrow; another chance. Her mood is lighter then usual. He takes the opportunity.

Standing taller then before and lifting up his head--though not much, respect is still required--ever so higher.

Thankful.

The feelings for her are bound to increase by this meeting alone, and it was evil! Forbidden love. And come to think of it, considering he was not a tragic maiden, there was absolutely zero pleasure in finding it unrequited and therefore ' _beautiful_ '. Hell, what did that even mean and how was it great hopping on that pedestal? Girls were the weirdest when it came to that.

Or maybe Humphrey's just not imaginative enough to find appeal in the sort of imagination.

He's thinking too much. Those were his nerves turning into jello.

"Actually! I have something to tell you worth your while." _This was it_.

"And that would be..?"

"...So. Since you're badgering me about not being direct, uh..." Say it. Say it say it say it say it. Prove yourself! You're _better_ then an Omega. "Hows'about uhh... uhhh. A _play-date_ , eh? Speak some french to me like you learned in Alpha school. C'mon! It'll be cool. It's a kerfuffle, those omegas can be outta control babysitting the babies and..."

Humphrey took a deep breath, and arched his body wide. A language. Wasn't so bad at all. He's strengthened from it; so he concludes, his chest generating an awful amount of giddiness, relief, and happiness. His tongue slides out as a result of the infatuation-induced heat.

"What do you say?" 

The higher ranking female would not take his flirtation. That's fine. There's was only **one** way to ruin this moment, rejection wouldn't become sour.

He didn't mean to overstep, still, this was all play. How-far-can-you-go play; an Alpha could withstand this, surely, though he would not push... Respecting women? Sure, heck yes! Living in an alpha-mormons sorta society can do that to you; two sides to everything. Take it from him. Though he feels something bad is about to happen.

And **don't** say it, Kate. _Don't say it_.

“I don't play-date with coyetes. Sorry Mr. Hump Hump.” 

...

“Ha, Kate, that’s _still_ a funny joke!" He wheezes. It's surprising to find an unbearable amount of disdain the more it gets beaten dead. Hopefully it doesn't show too badly on his face. "...Never lettin’ it go, eh? _Keep running it down, ha..._ ”

Kate doesn't reply.

Smug, prideful, _what an goshdarn ego_. He forgets all the time of how huge it can be; and really, how could he when his crush was so deep? Wants to almost knock the look of her face if she didn't wear it so well (and maybe, it wouldn't _be_ her if she didn't. Was Humphrey into her because of it?). Her tail swishing behind her caught his attention, swaying slowly, and Humphrey was memorized.

A seducing glance here and there. Kate could flirt far better, just _physically_ then he could and when it was put up for display, it was fantastic. How fast time stopped in this sudden but gifted dance.

It wasn't until the sways went faster, her legs accompanying being moved into a full on _run,_ _then_ it was made clear. And so Humphrey gasped. _Chase her!_ To have fun? To make up for his mood? So many questions...Still. Would it be bad to whisper under his breath and call her a female dog back?

Maybe in conspiracy theorists, the answer would have popped into his brain. But then again, he would have lapped up any amount of her attention. And when she offered a gosh forsaken chase, what's a guy to do besides not have anything better to do but to accept it?

Always for her. Love ya, Kate!


End file.
